All Things Considered
by Kidara
Summary: Sequel to Without a Trace. Raphael is sent on his own training mission. He will meet a race of beings hidden in the arizona desert. In the end he will gain an adopted daughter. The Foot will gain a new leader. Rated T just for safety. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own nor make money off of TMNT _

_Authors Note: Mikeys oneshot was supposed to be next, but this story wont leave my head for me to write his. So Raphs story is next. It will be longer then a oneshot. It has a character death. Splinter. And it also includes my OC Kat from my story Without a Trace. Timeline is a while after the 2007 movie_

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
_All Things Considered  
Sequel to  
Without a Trace_**

Raphael stared at his father, emotions warring inside him. "But Sensei..." He stopped. What was there to say?

"My son, This will be hard. It will be a test of your strength. Of your abilities. I have no doubt you will come back to us stronger." The old rat watched the emotions flicker across his second eldests eyes. Was this a mistake? No. It would eventually bring the family closer. He knew that.

Raph swallowed hard, then forced his emotions back to hide behind cloaked eyes. "How long is it to last?"

"Six Months."

"Where am i going?" Raph was nervous, maybe even slightly scared. But he would never let anyone know that. His family had just become whole again. And now he was expected to just...

"This i have debated for some time. At first i thought to send you to the same place Leonardo went. Then i thought you would benefit most from returning to Japan. But i can see that Japan isn't as much apart of you as your brothers. So Ive decided on the Arizona desert. Its barren land, hot days and cold nights hide many secrets that i believe will strengthen you in more ways then one."

Raphael bowed his head. Only one question left, and it was one he didn't want to hear the answer to. "When do i have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night. This is not a punishment, Raphael. Don't treat it as such. If you do, your trip will only be in vain." Splinter sighed softly and let his hand rest on his sons shoulder.

"I will do my best father." Raph stood slowly, allowing his senseis hand to slide gently off. Leaving his fathers room, he stopped outside and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few seconds. He knew that Leo had been sent off to strengthen his leadership abilities. Why was he being sent off? Hadn't Splinter learned from that and recent events that the family tended to fall even further apart when separated?

Pushing away from the wall he made his way to the living room. He paused as he entered, taking in the site of all three of his brothers. Mikey sat with Donnie on the floor infront of the tv monolith playing some new video game. Leo sat In a well worn chair, his attention caught between reading a tattered book that rested on his lap to the activity taking place on the tv screens.

He vowed as he watched his family that this wouldn't turn out like Leos trip. As soon as the six months were over he would be back. No if ands or buts.

Leonardo glanced up, feeling his brothers eyes on him. He frowned slightly at the look in his brothers eyes. he couldn't quite place it. It didn't hold the usual heated anger, just a pure determination. Pausing for a moment to wonder what his brother was up to, he realized Raph wasn't actually looking at him, more looking past him. At something only he could see. "Raph?"

At his brothers voice, Raphael snapped out of his reverie and stared at his brothers. How did he tell them? Shouldn't splinter have to be the one to do this? "Yeah Leo?"

"Everything ok?" A slight worry had entered his brothers voice now, and it prompted the other two on the floor to pause the game and look towards them.

One simple question. That was all it took to remove the last of his strength. His shoulders slumped for a second then he caught himself forcing the defiance back into his eyes. He couldn't let them know how this affected him. He would never hear the end of it. He had to be strong. Had to be the hotheaded brother they expected him to be.

Leo frowned slightly as he watched his brothers shoulders slump then straighten, a ghost of a smile flickered across his face as he watched the defiant curtain close over Raphs eyes. His brothers next words made that smile vanish completely however.

"I'm leaving." All in all Raph decided that the easiest way was the most forward. Say it and get it done with.

Shock gripped his brothers. Each having thought that things had settled in the lair alot lately. The arguments had dwindled to nearly nothing. Why would their brother want to leave now? Leo stood up and moved to confront his brother. But as he did, he saw the curtain over Raphs eyes flicker. He didn't want to leave. And then it clicked in his mind.

"Splinters decided to send you away on a training mission as he did with me." Leos voice didn't hold a question, merely confirmed what he saw in his brothers eyes.

"Training mission? For how long?" Mikeys excited voice broke in then.

"Same as Leos was supposed to be."Raph ignored the flinch Leo gave at that. "Six Months. Spinters decided to send me to Arizona."

"The desert? That seems a bit strange." Donnies eyes had widened, then narrowed in thought.

"Splinter must have his reasons. When do you have to leave?" Leonardo was back in his leadership role now. But under the surface he hated this. Spinter had seen what had happened the last two times their family had been separated. First his own training mission, and then again when Mikey had been taken. But they would do as their father wished. They always would.

"Tomorrow night. I'm gonna go start getting the things together i need." Raphael turned to leave and was stopped when Dons hand gripped his bicep.

"I'll work on some items for you to take with you." Donnie grinned, his mind already working in overdrive.

"Sorry Don, training mission. Splinter has said i can only take things i need." He reached forward to bop Donnie gently on the head. "Ill be fine Brainiac." With that he turned and made his way to his room.

The next night he left, his brothers watching him go with solemn eyes. A few rooftops away he stopped and turned back to wave before disappearing into the darkness.

Mikeys voice sounded soft almost a whisper, yet his two remaining brothers heard it. "He will come back wont he?"


	2. Alixia and the Catrians

_Disclaimer: As always don't own TMNT._

_Authors Note: Many probably wonder, why Arizona? Simply put. Its the one place i know the most about. Areas in this story are surrounded by fact and rumor. The mesa in this story exists. It is said to have an abandoned base hidden with in it. I no longer live near the place, and i was never allowed to go to it when i was younger, so while this is based on what i have been told by my family, it can be nothing more then rumor as i have no conclusive proof._

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Alixia_**

Raphael stood in the dark street, he glanced around to see if anyone was watching, but the streets were deserted. At night the town turned into a ghost town. Rolled its sidewalks in. He shivered in the slightly cold air. He had been here a month. And still had no idea what he was supposed to do. Was this how Leo had felt?

He took in the dark town once again. There were no tall flat roof tops for him to run and jump from. No sewer system to speak of. He glanced up at the sky. The stars here filled the sky. The sky itself usually clear and sparkling, yet tonight it was filed with a hazy fog of smoke that drifted from the west. Arizona's neighbor seemed determined to burn itself to the ground.

He moved then, certain that the street was indeed deserted. Sliding the four letters he held into the blue box. They would find his family soon enough. And he would be back to see if there was an answer. But by morning he would be out in the desert once again. He had been constant in his letters. At least once a week he mailed them. The answers came back just as often. His family seemed to be doing good and he was glad.

Morning was still a few hours off, and sleep tugged at Raph. He made his way back to the small abandoned shed that had become his home while he was in the town. The shack was run down. Windows broken. Dust and cobwebs gathering in the corners. Not removing any of his gear, he lay down on his makeshift bed. A few blankets he had brought along. A few seconds later the only sounds that filled the shed where of his soft snoring.

It was still dark out when Raph jerked awake. Unsure of what had awoken him at first, he lay still and concentrated on the sounds of the night. There was nothing unusual in the air, unless you counted the warmth snuggled up against his side. Eyes wide, he quickly jerked to his feet and backed away. He grabbed the flashlight from his bag and shone it at his bed. There nestled in the covers was a small girl.

At the sudden light the girl sat up and backed away from him. Her eyes caught the light of the flashlight and glowed green. She was small, no more then ten years old. What caught Raphs attention the most though, was the fact the girl had ears and and a tail. While hers were a orangey tabby color, the resemblance between her and their friend Kat was unmistakable.

"Who are you?" Raphs voice was harsh for a second and at the girls flinch he lowered it.

"Alixia" Her voice was soft and held a soft purring undertone.

"What are doing here?"

"I ran away... My family didn't want me to stay." Tears caught the flashlights glare and glistened in the girls eyes.

"Wait your family? There are more like you?" Raph lowered the light and moved to kneel beside the girl. He leaned over and picked up his bag, and removed some jerky he had in it. Handing it to the girl, he smiled as sharp pointed teeth attacked the meat.

"There are lots more. I wasn't supposed to leave.. Its too dangerous for us. But i couldn't stay." She had quickly finished the meat and was now licking her lips and fingers."Thank you"

Raph frowned. The girl seemed young, yet she talked like a much older being. And there were lots more of her kind? Did that mean that Kat hadn't been a mutant? "Have others of your kind ever left before?"

The girl nodded. "It was said that a girl left many years ago. Before i was born. The elders say she never returned."

"Can you show me where you live? Ill take you home." Raphaels eyes widened as the girl shook her head hard and backed away into the corner.

"Cant go back. They don't want me there!" Alixias eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Raph moved over to sit beside the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're worried about you. They're your family."

The girl didn't argue anymore, just curled in against his side. A few minutes later he realized she was asleep. Sighing he leaned back and let sleep claim him as well.

A couple of hours later, Raph woke with a start again. Looking around he quickly caught sight of the girl. Now that it was daylight, he could see more details about her. Where Kat had a Siamese look to her, This girl reminded him more then he liked of his brothers cat, klunk.

Her hair and fur covered ears and tail were all orange. Light horizontal stripes showed barely in the fur. It was her eyes that caught his attention though. One eye was green, while the other was blue. He suddenly realized that while he was staring at her, she had been staring at him. A turtle must look strange to a cat.

He jerked as the girl moved to stand beside him, kneeling down she ran her fingers over his red mask. "Why do you wear this?"

"For courage." The answer was out before he could stop it. Though if he thought about it, it was the only answer he could give. The red mask represented much of what he was.

The girl took the question at face value. "Why do you wish to take me home?"

Raphael was stunned at the girls question. Surely she must miss her home? "Your family must be missing you. Don't you miss them?"

The girl shook her head. "There is a superstition among my kind. One with eyes such as mine can only be the incarnation of a demon. If i go back, they will kill me."

Raphael felt slightly sick to his stomach. They would kill someone just for the color of their eyes? A child no less? "Can you tell me where your people live? I want to go see them." Seeing fear fill the girls face he quickly added. "You don't have to come. You can wait here for me." He watched as the cat/child nodded and smiled.

It was dusk now. The fire in the sky was now dimming and stars were starting to show through. The sunsets in this place had startled him. No doubt his brainiac brother could give a detailed explanation on why the sky seemed to catch fire each night. He smiled a little at the thought of his brother and wondered what they were doing about now.

Raph glanced up at the shadowy mesa that stood before him now. Alixia had told him her people lived with in the red formation. To him it resembled nothing more then a mountain that'd had its top sliced cleanly off. It seemed to be about 5 miles long, almost a mile wide and maybe 2 miles high. To him it seemed awfully small of an area for a race of beings to live.

He moved to the side of the mesa, and quickly found the cave-like entrance that the girl had said would be there. It was well hidden, yet in plain site. Situated just behind some boulders and sagebrush bushes. Slipping inside, he had barely taken two steps when he felt the tip of a spear against his neck.

Freezing, he raised his hands, meanwhile cursing himself. He should have expected guards. Should have asked the girl about them. The spear moved and he raised his head to see another of the same race as Kat and Alixia. This one was male though. At least a foot taller then he was. The being was dressed in leather, looking a great deal like one of the native Indians. His hair, ears and tail were a pure black.

"Take him to the elder. She will decide what is to be done with him." The guard spoke to his companion, a smaller version of himself.

The spear was removed, only to be replaced by another, prodding against his back. He moved down the path indicated obediently. He was certain he could get away with a single kick, but then where would he be? Relaxing slightly he gazed at the interior of the mesa as it opened before him.

Stairs had been carved into the rock inside of the mesa. Every so far there was a doorway carved into the wall, covered by cloth. On the ground level, a small river ran through, which was strange as there was no water on the outside for miles around. Near the river, adults tended to chores, of watching clothes and catching fish. Nearby children played under the watchful eyes of other adults.

Raph winced as the adults grabbed the children and ushered them off to the curtain covered doorways as he passed. The guard prodded him harder in that back, making Raph very glad he had a shell. Glancing up he followed the guards pointed hand to a ground level doorway.

Pushing aside the brown cloth, the guard stepped inside and motioned him forward. As Raphaels eyes adjusted, he became aware of a person standing before him. She was old, but carried herself with a pride. Her hair and fur had long since turned white.

"He was found coming in the south entrance" The guard stated after bowing.

"Leave us." The womans voice was soft, yet held no room for objections. After the guard left, she turned piercing blue/green eyes that were hauntingly familiar on him. "You do not seem surprised to see us. How did you find your way inside?"

"To be honest, you don't seem all that surprised to see a mutant turtle here either." Raphaels eye-ridges narrowed as he realized where he had seen those eyes before. Kats were exactly the same.

"I am not surprised. I have been expecting you. Your fate has been intertwined with ours for some time. You have seen my daughter." It was not a question, just a statement.

Raphael opened his mouth and then shut it, for once at a loss of what to say. The old womans eyes narrowed on him and as silly as it sounded, he felt she could see into his soul. "Who are you?" His voice had become a whisper.

The old woman smiled. "Forgive me, my name is Alena. My people are called the Catrians. We are an ancient race. We prefer our solitude, which is why the world does not know we exist."

Raph nodded. "My name is Raphael." He was unwilling to tell more about his own heritage, yet had the uncomfortable feeling she already knew. "You said i knew your daughter. You are referring to Kat aren't you?"

Alena nodded. Sadness had entered her blue/green eyes. "She was lost from us when a child. We were unable to find her. Yet i get visions of her from time to time."

"Visions? What kind?" Raphael wanted to ask about Alixia as well but wasn't sure how to bring her up.

"I saw her deep underground in some laboratory, there were times shes seemed happy, other times i could feel hurt coming from her. I saw her meet your brother. I was glad she had such a friend. Lately though as i get older, it gets harder to see her."

Raph stared at Alena. "There is a chance i could get her to come here. But first i need to ask about another." He paused and the old woman cut in.

"Alixia found her way to you. Such a shame about the child." Alena glanced down at the dirt covered floor.

"So what she says is true? If she returns, she will be killed." Raphaels voice rose slightly.

"Calm down. There are things you do not understand." The glare she gave him had him instantly feeling guilty for yelling. "Alixia is a unfortunate child. Her parents died recently, and while most of us hold no strength in the legends, people are still afraid of the unknown. Her eye color is unusual. Guardians were asked for, but none came forward."

"So you decided to kill her?" Raphs voice was quiet now, but still held accusation in it.

Alena shook her head. "No. I would never order that. There was an unfortunate incident with a few of the younger ones. They tried to kill her and she ran. I am thankful you found her."

"What is to happen to her?"

"She would always be at danger here without a guardian." Alenas eyes raised to lock with his own.

"Is she safe with a guardian?" He waited for the womans nod, then grinned slightly. "Then i would like to be her guardian. I would like to go get her, try to get in touch with Kat as well. Then i would like to return here and learn more about your people."

"I believe you would make a good guardian for her. Maybe not the one that she is destined to be with for good, but definitely a good temporary one. I will make it known you are free to come and go. Good luck on your mission."

Raphael turned to leave, wondering exactly what he had just got himself into. He was at the door when Alenas voice stopped him once more.

"Bring my daughter home, please."

* * *

_Burakku's Shadow: Thank you for being a dedicated reviewer. I tend to look forward to hearing from you. The next chapter will be written in Mikeys POV, This wont actually focus all that much on Raphs training mission. I simply needed a reason for him to leave, and i didnt like the idea of him getting mad and leaveing. It is done rather often in stories i think. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
Kida_


	3. All Things Considered

_Disclaimer: As always i don't own TMNT._

_Authors Note: This is actually the chapter that splinter was supposed to die in. However i find that i can not kill the rat. lol. _

* * *

**_Chapter 3: All Things Considered_**

Michelangelo stood still, staring out over the city. As he watched, the city darkened, lights sparkling as they came on. A city that never actually slept. Bustling with activity even at night. It was a rare sight to see the turtle so quiet and still. Yet in the past few months it had become a habit to stand on that particular rooftop at sunset.

The letters from his brother, Raphael, had stopped coming four months ago. They had all kept writing for a few weeks after that. Until they realized that Raph wasn't going to answer any letters. His brother had been gone five months now. Another month and he would be due home. But would he show?

Mikey glanced back at the western sky one last time before turning away and climbing down from the rooftop. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face as he walked towards the Battle Shell. It had taken him several months, and some hard lessons, but he had finally been allowed to drive the behemoth on his own.

Climbing into the drivers seat, he sat there awhile still thinking about his brother. The last letter they had received from him had come only two days after his last set. This single letter hadn't been addressed to anyone of them in particular. The letter had detailed what Raphael had found out about a race of beings called the Catrains. Of whom Kat was supposed to be related to. The letter had asked for Donnie to get in touch with Kat and send her to meet with him.

It hadn't been hard for Donnie to get in touch with Kat as she had a Shell Cell. A few seconds on the phone with her and she was headed to meet Raphael. All things considered, it was surprising to him that Raph had actually written to them as long as he had. His brother wasn't known for sitting down and being still for that long.

Mikey shook himself out of his reverie and started the vehicle. He listened as the engine roared to life then settled into a purr. The drive back to the warehouse entrance to their lair was uneventful. However the closer he got to his destination the more unsettled he began to feel.

As he reached the warehouse leading to the lair the unsettled feeling grew and then deepened to a near panic as the door came into view. The huge sliding door had been pried open and now hung at an odd angle. Quickly deciding it would be foolish to enter through the damaged door, Mikey turned the battle shell and headed for a manhole cover that was a couple blocks away.

Finally making it to the lair from the alternate route, he winced as he entered the lair. It had been torn apart. Literally. Fear rising in him he began a search. His heart dropped when he reached the living room. There was blood on the overturned furniture. Turning away from the site quickly, the glint of steel caught his eyes.

Mikey knelt, reaching down to pick up the katana blades that lay on the ground. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and prayed for his brothers safety. Hearing a pain filled mew, he snapped his eyes open to see klunk limping towards him. The normally orange cat was also coated in blood.

Quickly moving to the cat, Mikey reached down to pick up the cat. But klunk moved back out of reach. Mikey watched in curiosity as the cat turned and made his way towards the dojo. stopping every few feet to look back at him. Deciding to follow his pets lead, Mikey entered the dojo. His breath catching in his chest as he did.

Splinter lay in a crumpled heap on the floor of the dojo. Blood stained the floor around him. Running to his fathers side, Mikey quickly knelt and checked for a pulse. Finding one, Mikey quickly left the dojo to find medical supplies. In a few seconds he was back and taking stock of splinters injuries.

His father had multiple scrapes and bruises. What looked like a broken arm as well as a deep slash across his chest. Mikey quickly set about doing what he could for his father. Cleaning the scrapes and the open wound then bandaging them. Glancing around he found a couple of pieces of board that they used for training. He straighted and secured his fathers broken arm. Michelangelo was suddenly glad his brother had made him sit through all the medical lessons.

Finally satisfied he had done what he could for splinter, Mikey set about gathering what he would need to take with him. He quickly picked up his brothers weapons and cleaned out the medical cabinet, stuffing the items into a bag, he shouldered it and made his way back to his fathers side.

Mikey slid his arm under Splinters good arm and hefted him up. He was suddenly glad of the rats slight weight. On his way out of the lair he nearly tripped over klunk. Unable to pick him up and support his father, he simple had to hope the cat had enough sense to follow him.

"Come on Klunkers, We need to get out of here." Mikey grinned as the cat turned and ran in front of him leading the way.

Nearly thirty minutes later Mikey was settling his father into the makeshift bed he had made in the back of the battle shell. Moving to sit behind the drivers wheel, he pondered over what to do now. He couldn't go to Aprils. The foot would be watching her. He couldn't launch a rescue mission on his own. He was good, but not that good.

He sighed as that left one course of action open for him. Reaching down, he started the Battle Shell. Shifting it into gear, he headed for the road that headed west out of town. He wasn't sure how he would find his brother. He only knew he had to try. Maybe together they could rescue their other two brothers. That was, if any of them were still alive.

* * *

_Not one of my best chapters, im not that good at this kind of stuff yet. I hope this chapter is ok. For anyone thats curious, Mikey will be playing a part in the rest of the story._


	4. Of Rats and Cats

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own TMNT. Just borrowing its characters for this story. And am not make money off it either._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 4: Of Rats and Cats_**

Raphael slammed the pen and paper down on the rock. What was the point? His family never answered the letters anyways. Raph shook his head slightly, the now short tails of his mask blowing slightly in the breeze. He reached over and picked up the letter he had started. This one was addressed to Splinter. And even though he had written it in letters before, Raph was writing about the changes that had occurred while he had been here.

_Dear Father,  
At first i couldn't understand why you sent me out here. The Arizona desert has, on more then one occasion, reminded me of nothing more then some barren moon. Endless miles of nothing. One of the strangest things about the land is the mountains about fifty miles away. The mountain is huge, with a smaller one on either side. On a clear day with no clouds in the sky (which is often) there is still a small cloud hovering over the middle peaks summit. I have heard that the mountain is actually a inactive volcano. But if its inactive, why is there a cloud over it? I will have to ask Donnie about that when i return home._

_Home. I am looking forward to coming home, yet I'm worried how my family will take the changes in my life. Specially since i wouldn't be coming home alone._

At this Raph paused and glanced down at the girl that was posed in a kata a few feet away. He smiled as a small white moth fluttered around the girls nose. There was no movement from her. She had been doing great in the lessons, already having mastered the basics of of the small daggers that rested in her belt. His smile widened into a grin as the moth fluttered up to land on the girls ear, causing her to flick it slightly. Breaking her concentration. The girl swatted at the moth, glanced sheepishly at him and then settled back into her kata stance. Laughing silently Raph turned his attention back to his letter.

_I believe you will love Alixia, father. Its hard not to. When i first met her i wasn't sure what to think. But now I'm glad shes been in my life. I remember one time, a few days after i found out about the Catrains. Alixia came running over to where i was working on learning some of the Catrains fighting techniques. Tears were running down her face. I had asked her what was wrong but she refused to tell me. I had no idea what to do, and wished you were here. You always knew what was wrong when one of us was upset. She crawled into my lap and snuggled close winding her fingers in the tails of my mask. I took my sai and cute the tails off, about shoulder length. Taking the two pieces of material i wrapped one around each of her wrists. I had once told her the mask stood for courage. I thi-_

"Raphael!!! Hey Raph!!"

Raph jumped to his feet and turned towards Kats nearly panicked voice. Glancing back he noticed that Alixia had dropped out of the stance she was in and was now coming up to join him.

"What is it Kat?" Raphael's eye-ridges drew close as he watched his friend run towards him.

Kat slid to a halt near him and fought to catch her breath. "You have to come. Someones coming down the road. It almost looks like the Battle Shell. But its hard to tell from the distance"

"Battle Shell... Thats impossible!" Raph grabbed Alixias hand and began to run in the direction of the road. The road actually passed the base of the mesa, But was never used. Till now.

Cresting the small hill that lead back, Raph quickly realized it was indeed the Battle Shell approaching. His eyes widened at the vehicles state. Its once green armor was dented and burnt black. He was already running towards the vehicle when its laboring engine gave a bang and shut down altogether.

Raphael made it to the Battle Shells side as Mikey stumbled out of the drivers seat, coughing hard. Seeing that his brother was relatively alright, he quickly made his way to the vehicles side door and forced it open. Expecting to see his other brothers, he was hit hard at the sight of his father, bloody and obviously injured.

The next few hours slid by in a haze for Raph as they moved his brother and father inside the mesa and made both comfortable. The catrains healers worked on Splinter, and had to keep forcing a small orange fluff ball named Klunk out of the way. Having noticed this Raph asked Alixia to take Klunk down to the river and bath him. He knew the cat hated water but it was a necessary evil.

His brother had stopped coughing, but had dropped into an exhausted sleep. The Catrain healer was certain Mikey hadn't slept in days. Raphael had to reluctantly leave his family to take care of the battle shell. Getting a few of the natives to help, they moved the vehicle so it was camouflaged from prying eyes. Raphael began an examination of the vehicle. His eyes widening as he found his brothers weapons, both covered in blood.

Fear filled him and he quickly left the Battle Shell to find Mikey. His brother and father had been made comfortable in one of the inset rooms. Moving inside he knelt between the two beds. Waiting for one to wake and explain what had happened. And to tell him where his other two brothers were.

Outside the room, Catrains had gathered, curiosity filling their eyes. Ears twitched and tails jerked at the smell of the rat that came from inside. Alena moved to stand before the entrance.

"These are our friends, Instinct may have you curious, but these beings are under our guard. Please try to make them feel at home." Kat came to stand beside her mother laying her hand on her shoulder in thanks.

The Catrains dispersed after that, yet still cast curious looks their way. Kat turned to go inside and Alena touched her daughters shoulder. "They need to be alone for now" Kat nodded and followed her.

Raphaels head jerked up as Mikey moved, then coughed harshly. Reaching over he picked up a glass of water and held it to his brothers beak Mikey drank thirstily then realizing it was Raph holding the glass, he leaped at his brother knocking the glass to the ground and wrapping his arms tightly around Raphael.

Raph froze in shock, then wrapped his own arms tightly around his brother. He held on for what seemed like ages, then gently shifted back to look at Mikey. Tears coursed down his face, and what looked like guilt flickered through his eyes as he glanced over at their father.

"Mikey what happened? Where are Donnie and Leo?" Raphael relished in being this close to his brother after not having seen him for five months, but he needed to know what had happened.

Mikey hiccuped then began to speak haltingly, his voice slowly growing stranger as he talked. "Its all my fault...if id been there... I was out. When i returned to the lair it had been attacked. The foot had been there. Leo... Donnie... I couldn't find them. They must have been taken prisoner. I found Splinter in the dojo." At this Mikey shivered hard and Raph tightened his arms around his brother again. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go after them on my own. And i had to get S-splinter to safety. So i headed out to find you. We traveled almost five days to get here. Two days ago the foot found us. I managed to hide the battle shell till they stopped looking, B-but it was damaged. I didn't think i would ever find you." After this last bit Mikey buried his head in his brothers neck, sobbing softly.

Raphael closed his eyes and vowed to himself they would get their family back. "Mikey... Shhh. Its ok. Your here now. And we will get our brothers back."

Mikey gave another hiccup and pulled away slightly from his brother. "What if..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but from Raphs darkening eyes, he knew he understood.

"They'll be ok Mikey, We are goin to find them." Raph turned as Alixia entered the room quietly.

Raphael grinned and motioned her over to them. "Mikey, this is Alixia, my daughter."

Mikey who had settled back to sit up against the headboard, nearly fell out of the bed at that. Raph barely caught him and eased him back.

Raphael frowned. "You should know about it Mikey, I wrote everything in the letters i sent."

Mikey leaned forward to take the girls offered hand and squeezed gently. "What letters Raph? The last letter we received from you was the one asking about Kat."

Raphael frowned, then the frown deepened into a scowl as he realized that the foot must have been on to this for a long time. Glancing at each other they both said the next words at the same time. "The Foot"

The next few days passed in a flurry as the two brothers made plans to return to New York. Kat had decided that she would be going with them, and they were both glad for her help. But for Raph it meant that they would have to take Alixia with them. And he wasn't that happy about that. It was also decided that while he was awake and starting to move around, Splinter was in no shape to accompany them.

Alena quickly agreed to having Splinter staying there. She was quickly coming to enjoy the rats company. It was obvious at first that Splinter was uncomfortable being surrounded by cats, but it quickly wore off at their hospitality. Raphael spent several days fixing what he could on the Battle Shell, and soon it was ready for the road again.

Nearly ten whole days after Mikey and Splinters arrival, they were finally ready to depart. That night Goodbyes and wishes for good luck were given. And as the sun once again painted its bright colors against the sky, The Battle Shell turned its back on the fiery sky and began to make its way home.

* * *

_And here we go... Charge! lol._


	5. Curiosity Caught the Cat

_Disclaimer: As always don't own TMNT._

Authors Note: I posted this chapter before, a few days ago. However i was sick when i wrote it and upon reading it again, i decided there were several ways to improve it. So i went and rewrote it. I like it a great deal more and hope you do as well.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Curiosity Caught the Cat._**

_Leonardo felt himself trapped, held back by several ninja, as Karai lifted Splinter off his feet and threw the rat. Leos heart cried out at the sickening thud his masters body made as it hit the floor of the dojo. He finally managed to free himself from the ninja, and made his way to his fathers side. Kneeling beside the rats body, Leo reached a hand out to feel for a pulse. Not finding one he began to panic. Suddenly he heard Don cry out, looked up just in time to see his brother go down. Leaping to his feet he had barely taken two steps before a bo staff caught him in the back of the head. As the floor and darkness swept up to meet him, all he could think was, Ive Failed._

Leonardo woke with a jerk, barely able to hold back a scream. He shivered hard and began to breathe deeply, trying to push back the memory filled dream that still seemed so fresh in his mind. Glancing over at his brother, he was glad Donnie was still asleep. Don rarely slept, so when he was finally able to, Leo tried to make sure he got at least a good nights sleep.

Leo stood up and began to pace the small room, he no longer looked for a way out of the room. He knew there were none. Save for the only door, and that was nearly impossible to get open. He really didn't think they would be here all that much longer anyways. His refusal to give Karai the whereabouts of his brother was wearing thin. And as they wouldn't be useful in that way, there would no longer be a reason to keep them alive.

At the thought of his brother, Raphael, He frowned slightly. Raph would be due back in just a few short days. Leo had started to hope with all his heart that Raph would do as he had and not return on time. He knew what his brother would find once he returned to the lair, and it wasn't something he ever wanted any of his brothers to see.

Glancing around he looked desperately for something to take his mind off its current thought pattern. Unfortunately his eyes landed on the piece of junked metal in the corner, that Karai had left there to torture them with. The metal was twisted, only a few hints of its original green hue showed through the burned grime and blood that coated it.

Small though it was, there was no mistaking it as being a piece of the Battle Shell. Before leaving it with them, Karai had showed them a video, taken by one of the foots helicopters. The video showed the Battle Shell swerving back and forth on a dark road, illuminated by the helicopters search lights. Several missiles were released and the resulting explosion had caused both Leo and Don to shield their eyes. Apparently the piece of metal that shared their room had been all that was left of the Battle Shell and its occupant.

Pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening, Leo quickly dropped into a guarded stance between the door and his remaining brother. He didn't have to worry this time though, as all that happened was another figure was thrown into the room. He stayed on guard until the door was closed again, then he made his way to the rather small being.

Alixia glanced up at the shadow that fell over her and she followed her first instinct. To run. Sitting up, she quickly scooted until her back hit the wall. Unable to run anymore, her next instinct was to fight. Sliding her hands down to her belt, she whimpered slightly as she realized her daggers were still in the lair.

Finally having no other choice, she faced her foe. Her small different colored eyes widened as she took in the site of the turtle kneeling in front of her. Her very first thought was that it was her father, but then she realized the mask covering this one was blue. She blinked as the fear suddenly rushed from her. She tensed slightly when another turtle, this one clad in purple, came over to join the first.

She had never seen them before, but she knew them. Knew them better then she knew her old family. Giving a squeak of relief at seeing a familiar being, Alixia launched herself into Leonardo's arms. Knocking both of them over. As the turtle straightened them both upright, she buried her head in against his body and began to cry softly.

Donatello grinned slightly at the shocked look on Leos face as his brother tried to soothe the crying Catrain. They knew from Raphaels last letter that he had come across the race, and that Kat was a part of the race, but aside from Kat they hadn't seen another one before.

A flash of familiar red caught his eyes as the small being raised her hand to wipe her eyes. Such strange eyes at that he thought, then jerked his mind back to the red he had seen. Reaching forward, he gently pulled the girls hand away from her eyes. Donnie ran his fingers over the red bands that were tied around both of the girls wrists. It was of the same material as their masks, he was certain of it.

Raising his eyes he met the tear filled ones of the girl. Letting go of her wrist for a second to brush the orange bangs back from her eyes, Donnie then replaced his hand on her wrist where the band was. "What are these for?" His voice was soft, trying not to scare her.

Alixia had calmed down a great deal, and right now her greatest fear was when she saw Raphael again. He was going to be soooo mad at her for not listening and staying inside the lair. She smiled at the care the two brothers where showing her and snuggled deeper into Leos arms. She felt him tense slightly, then remembered what Mikey had said about the letters. they didn't know anything about her. Hearing Donnie's question. She answered with the very same thing that she had been told when she had first touched the material.

"They're for courage."

Leonardo shifted, trying to ease the girl into a more comfortable position. "Courage comes from the heart."

Alixia blinked at him, then grinned widely. "Splinter Junior"

Both brothers jerked and froze in shock. Alixia looked confused as she realized there were tears in both of their eyes. She had no time to try and make sense of it though for the door was being opened again. She quickly slipped back to hide behind Leo, as all of them were slowly forced to leave the room. During the walk, she kept herself as close to the brothers as she could. But she was quickly taking stock of things at the same time.

She twitched her ears a little as she noticed the small swords within reach on the foot ninjas belt nearest to her. Grinning slightly, she did a flip that surprised everyone. When she landed she had both of the daggers in her hands. She threw one, her aim deadly. And though she was small and still learning, the dagger hit its target and dug in deep. Several of the ninjas hurried to help the one collapsing on the floor and two others turned on her, before she could move again, several swords were at her throat.

Leonardo quickly swept the swords away from her and gathered her in his arms, the dagger long since dropping to the ground. Glancing down at the girl, he grinned inwardly, realizing she had no shortage of courage. Once they entered the large room that Karai always interrogated them in, he let the girl slide to her feet. As he did so, a ninja grabbed her by the arm and drug her in front of Karai. Leo made to follow, but several swords were instantly blocking his way.

"So this is the little one that brought down one of my ninjas." Karai kneeled before Alixia and placed a hand under chin. Raising the girls chin she studied her intently, then released her. "You are full of courage and show no fear of me. You will make a great ninja. We will begin your training immediately."

Alixias ears flipped back to pin against her head, nearly disappearing beneath her hair. Her tail began to swish slightly. "No. I will not fight for you."

Karais eyes narrowed at the girl. "Who said you would have a choice?"

Alixia knew who this woman was, knew from the talks that her father and his family had, that she was a very bad person. And if nothing else, her instincts told her that this was the very person her father was after. She grinned outright as she remembered the plans Raphael, Kat and Michelangelo had made.

"Why should i wish to fight for a dead person?"

Karais eyes narrowed on the impudent child. She was tempted to kill the girl then and there. But her eyes were filled with a knowledge and courage that she wanted to know more about. And she would get her answers she decided.

"Take the girl and place her into solitary confinement, maybe after a few weeks by herself she will be more willing."

Alixia tensed and dropped into a fighting stance she had only learned a few days ago. She would not go with out a fight. At that moment though a piercing wail filled the room. Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands to her ears. Foot ninja disappeared from the room in what seemed like an endless wave.

Soon there was only a few guarding her and the two turtles. Alixia stared up at Karai as the woman talked on a cell, asking something about a intruder alert. Her attention was soon diverted as the alarm was ended and her sensitive ears caught another sound. The sound was familiar and her eyes found the two beings that had entered the room instantly. She nearly grinned and almost even took a step but halted as Raph shook his head at her.

Turning her attention back to Karai, she couldn't help the smirk that lifted the edges of her mouth. Her father and his friend Kat were here now, and things were definitely going to be looking up soon. She just knew it.


	6. One Leaders End

_Disclaimer: Don't own nor make money off of TMNT _

_Authors Note: The leadership challenge is made up here as while Ive tried to find out if one exists in japan, i cant find anything on it. So it is purely a part of the story.  
__Apparently being around Raph has had a influence on Alixia, as towards the end of the last chapter she got rather brave. The chapter after this one will have a Catrain family wanting to take guardianship of Alixia. I'm still undecided if she should stay with Raph and the turtles or not, so i need your advice on that. Let me know what you think._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: One Leaders End, Another's Beginning.**_

Raphael watched quietly from the shadows as Karai sent her ninjas off to investigate the intruder alert they'd set off intentionally. They had two plans. The first, most important one didn't really matter if the ninja were present or not. The second, back up plan, did though. He let his eyes drift back to where Leo stood with his hands protectively on Alixias shoulders and grinned. He knew he could count on both of his brothers to keep her safe.

Raphael glanced over at Kat and nodded. Now was the time. Taking two small pills shaped items from his belt, he tossed them directly infront of Karai. As the smoke pellets exploded, he and kat used its cover to position themselves directly infront of Karai. Raph positioned himself slightly behind Kat, His hands on his Sais. Not drawing them, just ready if he needed too.

As the smoke cleared, everyone in the room stared in shock at the two people in the middle. Leo tightened his grip on Alixias shoulders as he felt her jerk towards the two new arrivals. At his squeeze though, she instantly settled back. One of the first things Leo noticed about his brother was the tails on his mask were shorter. He grinned as he realized just where they had went. Perhaps his brother wasn't as hard hearted as they thought.

Karai raised a hand to the ninjas and they swarmed the two standing before her. Raphael growled and crouched ready to attack as well, but at a hiss from Kat, he straightened slightly, keeping an eye on the ninja that held their weapons on them. Noticing that Raphael actually obeyed the command from Kat had Karai raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want? If you were just after the prisoners you would have attacked already." Karai motioned again, and her foot ninja stopped in their advances, but kept their weapons trained on them.

Kat stepped forward, motioning for Raphael to stay put. "I come bearing a challenge"

"State your challenge."

Raph tilted his head slightly as Mikey's voice came over the tiny speaker hidden under his mask at his ear. "Hey Raph, Battle Shell is in position, as is April and Casey. Just say the word if you need backup." Raph was unable to answer, but he let a small grin lift the edges of his beak for instant.

Kat spoke up, forcing her normally soft voice to harden. "I have heard many reports of the foots unhonorable feats these last couple of years, and i think its time for a change. So i demand right of the Leadership Challenge."

Karais eyes widened then she laughed sarcastically. "Do you think you can just waltz in here and make such a challenge?"

An elite foot ninja stepped up from behind Karai. "She can make such a challenge, And you only have two choices. You can deny the challenge, but then the foot will no longer trust you to be a worthy leader. Accept it and the winner of the challenge will become the leader."

Karai growled, then straightened her composer. "Very well i accept your challenge. You do realize such a challenge is to the death."

"Of course. It is an acceptable risk."

The elite foot came forward again and began speaking softly yet everyone in the room could hear him. "The challenge has been made and accepted. Each of you must now decide if you will fight or if you will choose a warrior to fight for you. Be it known, this battle will not end until one lays dead. After you have chosen your warrior, you will have one hour to prepare for the battle. Only blades will be allowed as weapons. Now Choose your Warrior."

Karai spoke up first. "I will fight my own battle."

Kat sighed inwardly. This was what they planned, yet it seemed so cowardly to her to name another to fight for her. " I name Raphael as my warrior."

"Very well, Report back to this room in one hour." The elite ninja stepped back and disappeared.

Karai herself turned and began to walk away, stopping only when Raphael called her name.

"Karai, I have a request to make."

Karai whirled to face him. "Don't you think you've made enough requests?" Quickly composing herself, she decided to hear him out. "Very well what is your request?"

"Release the girl. She doesn't need to see this battle." Raphael glanced towards Leo, Donnie and Alixia. He wanted to ask for all of them to be released, but he knew that was futile.

Karai eyed the defiant little girl and realized she most likely would never bow to her will. "Very well the child can go. But i will keep your brothers."

Raphael bowed stiffly to her then turned towards Alixia. As the girl ran to him he met his brothers eyes. Both were filled with concern and Raph smirked at them, trying to ease their worries. With Alixia at his side he tossed two more smoke pellets and the three made their exit.

A few seconds later inside the Battle Shell, Raph turned to glare at Alixia as she settled in the back of the vehicle. "What do you think you were doing, going to the surface? You were told to stay put."

Alixia shivered slightly. "I heard noises and was curious about them."

Mikey grinned as the old adage, curiosity killed the cat, thought filled his mind, though it faded as he realized it could have come true.

Raph growled slightly. "Your not to leave this vehicle, Got that? If you do i swear ill come up with the worst grounding i can think of."

Alixia nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees. Raph must be really mad to be threatening to ground her. He'd never done that before.

Turning from Alixia, Raphael moved to stand behind Mikey as his brother answered an incoming call. Raph grinned slightly as his fathers face appeared on the screen. He bowed slightly to his father.

"My son what news do you have of your brothers?" Splinters voice was its steady yet soft self.

"They are being held inside. Leo looks alright, bruised some. Donatello though looked weak, i didn't really see any major wounds or anything. But he didn't seem as responsive as Leo. I'm worried about them, but if all goes well, they will be free in a little while." Raphael didn't state that it almost looked as if Leo had given up on fighting, or the fact that Donnie looked as if he had already given up.

Splinter nodded on screen. "Good luck my son, I have faith in you. And know that no matter the outcome i am proud of you." Splinters image faded from the screen leaving Raph to duck his head to hide the embarrassed blush that darkened his green skin. Gathering himself he turned away and began to prepare for the battle that would follow.

* * *

One hour later found the two right back where they had been. Leonardo and Donatello had also been brought back, as Karai was intent on teasing them with the possibility of their brothers defeat. 

Karai stood in the middle of the room, her head raised defiantly as she watched Raphael pick out his own weapons. She had chosen a single katana. She smiled as he chose his ever favorite sais. She knew nearly all of the turtles fighting habits. It should be easy to dispense with this one.

Raphael twirled the sais between his fingers, getting a feel for the weapons. According to tradition he wasn't allowed to use his own. He had half expected them to not offer the sais. He was comfortable with them, but he could use other blades with just as much ease. He glanced over at his brothers as he moved to the center to join Karai. Leo was still giving him that worried look, but as he realized Raph was looking back at him he smiled in encouragement. Donnie though... Raph frowned. Donnie seemed weak. As if he was being deprived of food and sleep. His younger brother didn't meet his eyes either. Only stared at the floor. His attention was jerked back to Karai as she began to speak.

"I am surprised to see you so calm, Raphael. And taking the orders of that being over there. I was rather certain after you visited your home, you would rush into battle."

Raphael frowned, confusion entering his eyes. What did she mean? Mikey's voice in his ear had him tilting his head slightly again. "I believe she thinks splinter is dead and that upon returning to the lair you would have found his corpse." Mikey's voice trembled, but made sense. Raphs eyes darted to his brothers, who were both avoiding his gaze.

Growling slightly, Raphael turned back to Karai. "You are really low aren't you? Trying to anger me so it would be easier to win."

Karai smirked and slid into a fighting stance as the match started. "You've changed alot, unless you just don't care for your father anymore."

Raphael ducked several swings of her sword, before catching it in one if his sais, bringing the other one up to press against her throat, he leaned close and whispered. "Or you just didn't succeed."

Karais eyes widened, then she slid low and kicked Raphs feet out from under him. Watching as the turtle fell then flipped to his feet. Anticipating his next move, she caught one of his sai with the katana and flipped it away from him. Raphael hissed as his weapon was torn from his hand, after avoiding her next several attacks, he stepped back. Catching his breath.

They circled each other, and Karai took this chance to once again bait him. "You know, its really a shame you never got to say goodbye to your other brother either."

Raphael blinked at her. A slight panic filling him. Mikey? Had they found where the Battle Shell was hidden? Lunging forward, he slid in under her defenses and swept her feet out from under her. In a second he was on her, pinning her to the floor. "What did you mean by that?" Raphael leaned down and snarled at her.

Karai grinned at having hit a nerve. "A few weeks ago, my foot ninja caught the vehicle on the road and destroyed it."

Raphael blinked again, then did a flip off of her. Landing on his feet, he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up. Karai got to her feet, staring at the turtle before her as if he were mad. Glancing sideways she saw her own confusion mirrored in the eyes of his brothers.

Raphael did a flip and landed where his sai had fallen earlier, scooping it up, he decided to change his fighting style. It was time to put to work all that he had learned lately. "Your some piece of work you know?"

* * *

Leonardo watched the battle with concerned eyes. His brother had been doing great at not rising to Karais baiting, but he couldn't really understand how Raph could be so indifferent at learning their family members had been killed. Glancing sideways at Donnie he realized his younger brother was staring at Raph in a peculiar way. Glancing back he watched as the two combatants circled each other again, then he frowned as Raph tilted his head in a strange way once again. 

Turning back to Donnie, he saw recognition flare in his eyes, and a small grin lit the turtles face. Turning back to the fight he couldn't really see what had Don grinning. Raph started a new maneuver that he'd never seen before. Combining a flip, a kick and a weapon attack all in one. The balance of the maneuver seemed to require more then two legs, yet Raphael managed it easily. Landing in a catlike manner.

Donatellos mind was working fast as he watched his brother fight. The tilting of the head could only mean that Raph had a communications device hidden on him. And since it was practically invisible, it had to be the one he had finished just before all this started. That also meant Raphael had access to the Battle Shell, as that was where the devises had been kept and the base for operating them was inside. And if he had access to the vehicle, there was a good chance Mikey was alive. Unable to hide the grin that ghosted across his beak, he was forced to ignore Leos questioning look.

Leonardo was watching the battle intently now, Raphael seemed to have changed fighting styles. The one he used now was definitely catlike and Karai was having a hard time counterattacking. Yet she managed to lock both of his brothers sais and send them flying. His eyes widened as the Foot leader advanced on the weaponless turtle.

* * *

Raphael sidestepped the attack following the one that had sent his sais flying. Moving in close he feinted and as Karai was expecting him to do one thing, he changed his course and quickly pulled her katana from her hands. He backed her up till she was against the wall, and drew the katana over her neck. He could end it here. Yet Honor demanded he back off. Letting the blade slide down he backed off, He turned to glance at the elite ninja, opening his mouth to tell them that the battle was over he caught the glimpse of steel appearing in Karais hand. Not thinking he turned and let the sword fly. He closed his eyes and turned his back as Karai let out a gurgling whimper and fell to the floor with a thud.

Slightly uncertain what would happen now, Raphael moved to pick up his weapons and and then stood behind Kat once again. Several ninjas ran to Karais aid. One leaning down to check for a pulse. Looking at the elite ninja the foot shook his head and backed away from their fallen leader.

The elite foot ninja stepped forward and bowed to Kat. "You are now our leader. Your warrior has won the battle."

Kat bowed back. Then stepped forward and began giving orders for the ninjas to removed the body of Karai. The ninja followed her orders instantly, as if she had been in command all the time. Kat then turned and bowed to Raphael. While he hadn't really been under her command, what she had to do was necessary least the ninjas she now lead, started rumors.

"Raphael. you have served me well, but now i no longer require your service. You are hereby released from your duties to me." Motioning she sent several ninjas over to release Raphael's brothers.

Raphael bowed in return to Kat, then turned to greet his brothers. Off balance he wasn't ready when Donatello tackled him, sending them both to the ground. Letting out a grunt as he hit the floor, he wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged tightly. The smile on his face faded at the strange look Leo was giving him. His older brother hadn't moved from where he had been standing.

Rapahel pushed Donnie off gently and stood up making his way to his brother. "Leo..."

Leonardo stared at him. "How could you be so indifferent to what she said about our brother and father?"

Donnie spoke up then. "Leo you don't understand, Mikey is..."

Donnie was cutoff as a energetic ball wearing an orange mask tackled him and Leo. "Right here!"

Laughing slightly Raphael helped his brothers to their feet, only to be knocked back down himself by a tackling Alixia. Sitting up, he started to pull the girl away, but hesitated as she clung to him shaking. "Hey there, Its ok. everythings fine now, Alixia."

Alixia blinked up at him then smiled a watery smile. Turning from him, she launched herself off his lap and tackled Leo. Leo though was braced and caught her easily. Raph grinned as Alixia hugged him then repeated the motion with his other two brothers. Turning back to Leo, he realized his brother wasn't angry anymore, but was staring at him with a soft grin on his beak.


	7. Choices

_Disclaimer: Do not own or make money off of TMNT._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 7: Choices_**

After all was said and done, the four brothers walked out of the building that had been a prison for so long. They carried with them a truce signed by both them and several of the elite foot ninjas and Kat. They didn't have to worry about the foot anymore. And it was as if a weight was lifted from each of their shoulders.

As they neared the Battle Shell, Mikey turned to Raph. "Everythings set we can set out now or in the morning. The lair was secured when we left, and Ive gathered everything we will need."

Raphael nodded, pondering if they should leave right then or not. Leonardo stepped forward before he could make his decision though."Where would we be going? And i don't think I'm ready to face the lair yet either."

Raphs raised his eye-ridges at this remark and noticed Donnie nodding as well. Mikey frowned slightly. Why wouldn't they be able to.. Ohh. It hit him quickly that they still didn't know Splinter was alive. Glancing at Raph, he saw the sudden understanding on his face as well.

"Leo, Donnie... Theres something you need to know." Raphael paused, quite uncertain how to word it. Alixia though suddenly took the need to explain right out of his hands as she bounded ahead of them, darting into the Battle Shell then back out again.

"Raphie, Splinters on the phone!!" The child's acute hearing had picked up the ringing of the Battle Shells communications system even before they reached the vehicle. She was now bouncing back and forth infront of the vehicle waving at them.

Raphael took off at a sprint not noticing the shocked looks on his brothers faces. Mikey though turned to them. "Splinter was injured pretty badly so we couldn't bring him back with us. He is still in Arizona. He was doing pretty good when we left." Leo and Donnie both stared at him for a second longer before dashing into the vehicle. Both sliding to a stop as they saw their fathers face on the screen.

"It is something you will have to decide Raphael, The kibberwicks are a very nice family, But Alena is leaving the final decision in your hands." Splinters voice was soft and compassionate yet firm as well.

"Father..." Leo and Donnie spoke at the same time, their voices fading as they weren't sure what else to say. Raphael backed away from the terminal to allow his brothers to speak to their father. Walking outside the vehicle, he stared up at the dark sky, unable to see many of the stars he was accustomed to seeing.

He could easily hear the voices of his brothers as they got reacquainted with their father. Feeling a presence at his shoulder he turned to meet Mikeys worried gaze.

"What was he talking about Raph? The Kibberwicks?"

Raph glanced past him to make sure Alixia was still inside then turned back to Mike. "They're a family thats finally decided to come forward and offer to take guardianship of Alixia."

"Your kidding right? Now they come forward? What are you going to do?"

"I don't really know yet, I think we need to go back to the Lair if the others don't mind. And Id like to talk it over with everybody. And find out what Alixia wants as well."

Leonardo appeared in the doorway of the green vehicle and waved Raphael over. "Splinter wants to know when we are starting out for Arizona."

Raph moved to join them inside once more. "Father, If my brothers don't mind, id like to wait to start out. Leo and Donnie both need their rest. And well... I'm going to have to discuss some things with them and Alixia as well."

Raphael glanced over at his two brothers and they nodded indicating they no longer minded returning to the lair. Raph turned back to his fathers image on the screen. "Very well my son, I will inform Alena to expect your decision when you do arrive."

Raphael nodded and they said their goodbyes. Mikey moved to the drivers seat and they set about making their way home. Raph sat in the backseat and was quiet as he wondered what he should do. Alixia had become important to him, to his family. He glanced up as Leo reached out to keep the child from loosing her balance as the vehicle swayed. grinned slightly as Donnie reached out to pick her up and set her on his lap. They had been barely reunited, and they had barely met Alixia but it was obvious each brother was growing fond of the child. Even Mikey loved her already he knew. And Splinter treated the child much as he had treated his own sons when they were young.

Leonardo watched the warring emotions flicker across his usually hotheaded brothers face. "Raph, what did Splinter mean by expecting your decision when you arrive?"

Raph jumped slightly, then glanced from Leo to Alixia then back again. "Its something that i need to talk to Alixia about in private first then id like for all of us to discuss it later." Leo nodded and settled back, which caused another strange emotion to flicker though Raph.

It was a strange emotion, one he wasn't sure how to put to words. Before his brothers had been released he had taken command because it was necessary. Yet it still felt like he was in command with Leo accepting everything he said. Usually his brother would oppose much of what he said. Raphael frowned slightly. He didn't really want to be leader all the time. That was Leonardo's job. But it was also something that could wait to be figured out.

Once they reached home, Raphael pulled Alixia aside and moved into the now clean dojo. It would afford them some solitude for the questions he had to ask her. And true to Raph style he decided not to skip around.

"Alixia, a family named Kibberwicks have requested the right of guardianship over you."

Alixias eyes teared up and her lower lip trembled slightly."Y-You don't want me anymore?"

Raphs normally hard heart clenched and he knelt before her. "I would love for you to stay with us. But its not just up to me. It matters what you want. And how my brothers feel about it. This is their home as well."

She nodded, her orange striped hair flipping down to cover her blue eye."W-What I-If they don't want me to stay. What if Splinter doesn't want me to stay??"

Raphael sighed, he really didn't want to face that reality as he didn't think it would happen. "If you decide you want to stay with me, and they dint want you here, Which i doubt will happen, Ill stay in Arizona with you. Master Splinter has already said that it is my decision though."

Alixia lowered her head. "I could never ask you to leave your brothers. I-If they don't want me here, then i will go with the Kibberwicks."

Raph reached out and pulled the little girl against him in a tight hug. "Why don't we go see what they say then?"

He found his brothers in the living room, each sprawled out in a different chair, just relaxing. Though both Leo and Don had some pizza that had been left over from Mikeys meal the other night. He stopped, watching them from the distance. Both were skinny and both bore obvious scars from the things they had been through. But all three of his brothers looked happy. He glanced down as a earful Alixia tugged slightly on his arm.

He smiled encouragingly at her, and let go of her hand. She moved without her usual bounce and sat on the floor in the middle of where his brothers sat. They glanced at her then at Raphael. Mikey spoke up first.

"If this is about what you said earlier, Raph. You should know how i feel already."

Raphael nodded."It isn't so much me needing to know it as Alixia."

Leo and Donnie shared a confused look and turned to Raphael. "What is this about?

Raphael sat down with his legs crossed near Alixia on the floor. "A few months ago, nearly five to be exact, I chose to become Alixias guardian. Her family was gone, and because of her different colored eyes, none of the Catrains were willing to adopt her. Quite the opposite in fact. The day i found her, several of the younger Catrains had tried to kill her and she had run away."

He paused, and glanced to where Alixia was now picking at the carpet that covered the floor infront of the couch. Turning his gaze back to his brothers, he winced slightly at the horror in their eyes. "After i found the Catrains, I requested to become her guardian and it was granted by the elder. Now though a family has come forward and asked permission to take guardianship. Alena and Master Splinter both feel its my decision to make as her current guardian. But i need to know how each of you feel about the situation."

He finally stopped speaking, and sighed. This was making it feel even more so like he was in charge. Before he would never have approached his brothers like this. Of course he would have never considered taking guardianship of a child before either.

Leonardo spoke up before anyone else could.. "Raphael, we are already all attached to her. If she wished to stay with us, I think it would be great."

Alixias head snapped up and watched with wide eyes as the rest of the brothers nodded as well. Turning to Raph she watched as a grin spread across his face. "I can stay?"

"You can stay" Leos voice held a slight chuckle.

Alixia tackled him nearly hard enough to tip over the chair he sat in. Leo laughed though and hugged her tight. Donnie and Mikey also moved forward to hug her, kneeling beside Leos chair. Raph watched from where he sat for a few minutes. It was obvious in that moment that Leo was leader, and he couldn't have been happier. And it was also obvious that his family was whole again, if not slightly bigger.

Donnie reached out a hand to Raph and he grasped it and felt himself suddenly crushed by the arms of his family. It fell apart soon after as Mikey started giggling from Alixias tail tickling his side. The two rolled on the floor for a little while, until Mikey cried uncle.

Raphael grinned. Tomorrow they would set out for Arizona. He knew already that they would stay there for a while. They would of course return to New York. It was their home. But he also knew Leo and Donnie. Leo would be interested in learning the Catrains way of fighting. And Donnie... Donnie would want to know everything about the race that he could find out.

Raphaels grin faded slightly as he watched Alixia and Mikey play. Five days in the Battle Shell was going to be difficult. He could see that already.

* * *

_Authors Note: I think there will be one more chapter to this story. After this i will be writing a Mikey story, to be dedicated to a loyal reviewer._


	8. All That Ends Well

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own TMNT. Just borrowing its characters for this story. And am not make money off it either._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 8. All That Ends Well._**

It was nearly three months after Kat had taken leadership of the Foot, And in just a few moments the four brothers, their father, their adopted daughter and Klunk would be heading home. It had become obvious in just a little while that Alixia wouldn't be just Raphael's daughter. She would grow up with four fathers, and a grandfather. And with out a doubt an aunt and uncle in April and Casey as well.

Raphael was jealous at first. The amount of attention his brothers gave his daughter was annoying. After a couple weeks though he came to understand they loved her just as much as he did. There were times when the four would argue over a trip to the surface or a method of punishment for something that she did wrong. It was during these times that Splinter stood back and watched with a grin on his face.

Mikey smiled as the sun set heralding an end to a excellent vacation. He and his brothers had all learned much while being here. He had watched as Leonardo trained hard everyday, sometimes with the Catrains and sometimes with Raph and Alixia. They had all trained some in the new fighting method, but Leo and Raph had pretty much mastered the Catrains way of fighting. Donnie had originally gone through a kind of withdrawal as there wasn't that much electronics around. He had completely overhauled the Battle Shell in just a few days. Eventually though, his brilliant brother had taken an interest in learning as much bout the Catrains as he could. He Remembered that Raph had been slightly hotheaded at first as they all seemed to fall in love with Alixia. But his hotheaded brother had come around after a while. Thinking of his red clad brother had him realizing there had been no major arguments between Leo and Raph in some while. Sure they still bickered, but the knock-down-drag-out fights had seemed to go away.

Mikey's smile faded as he realized they would be leaving in just a few minutes. At first he had been totally bored here. There were no video games, other then the handheld ones he had brought, no pizza, and no real way for him to skateboard. Then he had learned some of the games the catrains played, and he loved them. He had made quite a few friends and had even come to care about one silver haired Catrain more then he should have. It would be hard to leave he knew, But he also knew their home was in New York and he missed it greatly.

He turned and watched as his brothers loaded the last of their things into the Battle Shell then feeling a touch on his shoulder, he turned to the silver haired girl that had come up silently behind him. He grinned at her slightly goofily, then pulled her into a tight hug. They had discussed where their paths lead them and each knew they parted ways. And they had both accepted it.

"Mikey! Time to go!" Mikey pulled slightly away as he heard Leos shout, and gazed down into his friends silvery eyes.

"Keep in touch?" Shallana nodded a little and lifted up to kiss him softly before pulling away.

"Always." Mikey smiled and turned, running to get his favorite spot in the Battle Shell. He knew they would most likely keep in touch for a few months and then slowly grow apart. And it saddened him a little, but he didn't regret his decision to return to New York.

Raphael grinned slightly at his energetic brother, and turned to watch as Alixia said her goodbyes to the friends she had made. He turned though as she began to pounce towards the vehicle, his gaze falling on his father as he talked quietly with the Elder Alena. His eye-ridges drew together slightly. His father looked so frail these days. So old. He knew this was the main reason Leo had decided to return to New York. While there may not be any cures for old age, they knew their father would be more comfortable at home.

He drug his mind from the dark thoughts and focused his eyes on Donnie as his brainiac brother headed toward the Battle Shell, still talking a mile a minute with a slightly taller black haired Catrain male. He was apparently still outlining several of the functions of the communications base he had set up for them. Of all of them, he knew Donnie was looking forward to going home most.

Leonardo came in a close second, the eldest of them was already situating Alixia and making sure the ride would be comfortable for Splinter. They had been getting along alot more lately, and Raph kinda hoped that would continue, even though he did miss the challenging fights they'd had. Realizing the rest of his family was now in the Battle Shell and waiting, he made his way over and slipped into the front seat next to Leo. They were all quiet as they slowly began to make their way home.

The Arizona desert quieted as the green vehicle passed by on its way towards the main road. Long after the vehicle had passed and the moon had risen, the desert came back to life. A coyote stalked a jackrabbit silently. All manner of wildlife began to stir and come out into the moonlit world. It was a world that had changed the lives of the turtle family forever. Its lessons never forgotten.

As the moon rose higher in the star filled night sky, the coyote gave up his game of chasing the rabbit to raise his snout to the moon and let a mournful howl float across the desert.

* * *

_Authors Note: Ok i know a chummy ending to the story, but yeah anyways lol. Its done!!! Yay i finished another one. lol. I don't really know if i will do another story with these characters of mine in it or not. I kinda doubt it._


End file.
